


[M4F] [Script Offer] Strawberry Skies

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Fairly short, L-Bomb, Sappy, Watch the sunset with me?, Wholesome, bfe, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: Your girlfriend has been cooped up in her room, working all day. You haven’t seen her at all and you don’t want to disturb her either. But it just so happens that there’s a pretty sunset outside...so why not watch the pretty sunset, with such a pretty girl?
Kudos: 2





	[M4F] [Script Offer] Strawberry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

_____  
KEY:  
*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]  
‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated  
____

This script contains long pauses especially towards the end as you’re meant to watch the sunset, so don’t be afraid of a lil’ comfy silence. 

▪ background: sunset hours :>  
[character’s voice is comforting, soft to a degree if you will ]  
▪ sfx. suggestion in general - feel free to add in ambience noises i.e casual bird chirp, wind blowing, leaves rustling but again, this is not necessary

Baby? 

[soft knocking sfx.] 

Can I come in? 

[door opens sfx.] 

Are you still busy with work? 

Oh, they’re really working you to the bone, huh. 

God, I wish they’d give you a break sometimes. You’re not the only one in the job. 

[pause]

Do you still have a lot of things to do? 

[pause for a moment - let her rant about her work and what she needs to get done, indicate that you’re acknowledging her complaints] 

Do I need anything? Well no, not technically. 

[teasing] I’d hate to be another ‘task’ that you have to complete. 

Hey, don’t give me that look. I just want to get rid of some of that tension...on your face...and the atmosphere in this room…

Holy crap, why is it so stuffy in here? 

Did you...shut the windows? No wonder it’s so stuffy! 

Do I sound like an overbearing mother? 

[laughs] I sound like *your* mother? Oh come on, your mum is such a sweetie. 

I want the best for you, even if it meant having a proper air circulation in here.

[pause - maybe whistle, hum, or anything to fill the silence as she works her heart away]

What am I doing here? Well... I just want to tell you that there’s a really pretty sunset outside and…

I was wondering...if you want to watch it with me?

I know, I know. You have a lot of things to do, a lot of emails to reply to, a lot of reports to write, a lot of people to yell at... 

You’re a busy hardworking woman and I respect that with every inch of my being.

But...you deserve a break, baby.

[pause] 

Come on, I promise. It won’t be long. 

[sigh] *I know* you still have a lot of work to do. 

Listen, they’re not gonna know that you stepped away from this for a few minutes, trust me. 

Your eyes are practically begging to get away from that screen. 

Babe, come on. A few minutes of break won’t hurt. 

You’ve been at this since early this morning. You didn’t even join me for breakfast...or lunch. 

Please?

I want to spend time with you even just for a few minutes. I haven’t seen you at all today. You’ve been cooped up in this room for so long.

[from this part onwards, emphasise the desperateness with a hint of that annoying tone] Please? 

Will you come watch the sunset with me? 

Pretty please with a cherry on top? 

Come on, I barely distract or nag you on anything. I didn’t even disturb you today.

Please? 

Watch the sunset with me?

[she finally said yes]

Yes! [insert celebratory noises here lmao] Thank you, thank you. 

[enthusiastically - like a kid going into a candy/toy store] Come on then, we don’t wanna miss it. 

[you grab her hand and lead her outside - feel free to add the appropriate sfx. as you see fit, otherwise, just add a moment of silence] 

Hmm? 

Oh, this? 

I just made a little something...it’s not much, just a couple of pillows, a fuzzy blanket...and a few snacks here and there...

[chuckle] Maybe I *did* plan it. 

Staying in a room for that long doing nothing but work can make anyone lose their mind. I'm surprised you've held yourself together.

I didn't want to pull you away from what you were doing but I just had to.

The sunset was the cherry on top though…so come on...sit here with me.

[improv.~ talk about the colours of the sunset - mention the reds and the yellows and the orange, how the clouds frame the sky, etc. - in layman’s terms, simp for mother nature and the beautiful surroundings :>]

…

It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The sun... just going down, peaking through the trees…

Aren’t you glad I pulled you away from that computer. [cheeky laugh]

…

[pause for a while - if you’re using sfx, use it to your advantage] 

[sigh] See? This wasn’t so bad, was it? Just watching the sun go down...with you in my arms. 

We don’t even need to do anything. I’m happy just spending time with you. I wouldn't ask for anything more.

Do you wanna hear something sappy? 

Okay, because you gave me that look, I have to say it now. 

I...am living the best life.

Do you wanna know why? 

Because *you* are in it.

[chuckle] Don’t roll your eyes at me. You love it.

Nope, I’m not sugarcoating anything either.

[serious tone] You have no idea how lost I was without you, baby. I was this lonely man who had no clue where I was going...and then you came along and showed me where I was supposed to go. 

[laugh] I know, I’m so cheesy. 

But what can I say? I was so lost. Then you came...and then it all clicked. You found me…and because of you, *I* found myself. 

Yes, the sunset *is* making me vulnerable, like a vampire but instead of me burning, it’s me letting go...of feelings. 

[sigh] That is so lame.

But you get what I mean, right?

I know I’m a dork, but I’m *your* dork.

Shut up. You love me. 

And *I* love *you*. [soft kiss]

[pause]

I missed you today, baby. From now on, we need to at least eat breakfast together. 

And maybe...watch the sunset more often? It's always a good way to end the day. 

Is that a yes? Yeah? Okay, good. [another soft kiss / peck]

There’s nothing better than watching the pretty sunset with such a pretty girl.

[chuckle] Nope, I am not stopping. 

Here’s another one.

[insert your own sappy & cheesy line here for good measure :>] 

Is that a smile I see? 

[teasing tone] Yes it is, I can see it.

Come here. Yes, I know you’re already in my arms, but snuggle in closer.

There we go, that’s better.

[long pause - again, if using sfx., use it to your advantage] 

Are you still planning on doing more work? 

Oh? You’re done for the day? 

I didn’t influence you, did I? [laugh] 

Okay, good. You’ve done a lot today, baby. I’m so proud of you. 

Now, it’s time to rest. 

Let's spend the night together…

[fade out sfx.]


End file.
